The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate one embodiment of a conventional pump-action shotgun that is useful for understanding the inventive concepts disclosed herein. As shown, the conventional shotgun 1 typically includes an elongated fixed magazine tube 2 that is mounted below the gun barrel 3. The tube and barrel are secured to a receiver 4 that houses a trigger assembly 5, a bolt 6 and a bolt slide 7. A grip 8 and forearm handle 9 are also provided.
The fixed magazine tube holds about five shells or cartridges (not illustrated) which are loaded individually into the magazine via the shell opening 4a. After firing each round, the user must pump the forearm 9 to chamber the next round into the receiver 4 for firing. After all of the shells are fired, the next round of shells are loaded one at a time into the fixed tubular magazine, and the above process is repeated.
Although rapid firing and reloading capabilities have been achieved with some small firearms, such as assault rifles and pistols, they have not yet been satisfactorily achieved with shotguns.
Moreover, many firearm owners routinely modify their weapons to suit a particular interest, look, or to accomplish a desired function. Owing to the extremely durable nature of shotguns in particular, many shotgun owners often choose to upgrade their existing weapons with new stocks and barrels as opposed to purchasing a new weapon. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a shotgun magazine receiver assembly which can replace the stock receiver of an existing shotgun to allow a user to rapidly fire and reload ammunition via a removable “box” style magazine. Such a feature would be particularly beneficial for police and military applications, where the time necessary to reload a weapon can mean the difference between life and death.